Information instruments including a liquid crystal display device such as a portable phone have increasingly been reduced in size. Therefore, a size of the liquid crystal display device that can be mounted on such an information instrument is limited.
Meanwhile, an amount of information that is desired to be displayed on the liquid crystal display has increased significantly, along with expansion of a memory capacity or widespread use of a high-speed communication function.
In a conventional information instrument, when a large amount of information is displayed on the liquid crystal display device, a scroll operation utilizing a scroll key or a scroll bar has been performed so as to forward a screen sequentially one by one.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-175609
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-237933
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-101172
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-257750
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-5735